Fuyu no Koi
by aicchan
Summary: Di tahu nkedua mereka resmi menjalin hubungan, Neji menagih satu hal yang telah dijanjikan Sasuke padanya. WARNING! NEJISASU FIC! SLASH! NC-17! Not your favourite, don't read it!


**Fuyu no Koi**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : Neji x Sasuke

Rated : M *ga usah nanya lagi deh^^*

**WARNING FOR LEMON INSIDE! BOYxBOY STUFF.** Not Your Favourite? Klik back immidiately. Dari pada buang waktu buat ngeFlame XDD

Dedicated to Apple and Veritas, Juga semua penggemar NejiSasu yang lain. See.. Another from me XD Just as I promise. So...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Dingiiiinn!" Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya dan berjalan menembus salju.

"Sebentar lagi sampai," kata Neji yang berjalan santai di sebelah Sasuke. Sepertinya udara di akhir bulan Januari ini sama sekali tidak menganggunya, "masa segini saja sudah kedinginan."

Sasuke memandang sadis pada pemuda berambut coklat panjang di sebelahnya, "kau yang aneh. Ini puncak musim dingin dan mukamu sama cerianya seperti kau sedang berjemur di pantai waktu musim panas. Menyebalkan."

Mendengar protes pemuda berambut hitam itu, Neji hanya tersenyum, "itu karena aku menikmati semua musim. Tidak sepertimu yang terlalu pilih-pilih."

Sasuke memutar bola mata onyxnya dan kembali berjalan, kini dalam diam dan hanya cemberut saja. Neji tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu. Faktanya... dia memang selalu suka memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang bagaimanapun. Mau marah, senang atau sedang bete seperti ini.

Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit menembus hujan salju yang lebat itu, mereka berdua tiba juga di apartemen milik Neji. Malam ini memang malam istimewa mereka. Tahun ini, genap dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan khusus. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Sasuke di upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMAnya dulu, Neji sudah terpesona pada pemuda itu. dan di tahun terakhirnya di SMA, akhirnya Sasuke takluk juga dan bersedia menjadi kekasih Neji. Tapi dengan syarat, dia tidak mau melakukan hubungan intim sebelum lulus SMA.

Bukannya apa, menurut informasi terpercaya, Sasuke yakin klau sepasang kekasih sudah melakukan 'kau-tahu-apa', biasanya suka ketagihan, dan Sasuke tidak mau nilai-nilainya anjlok gara-gara asik berpacaran.

Hampir saja Neji tertawa waktu mendengar alasan Sasuke itu, tapi— demi menghormati keputusan pemuda berambut kelam itu, Neji pun mengiyakan. Makanya... Tahun ini... Sasuke sudah bukan anak SMA lagi dan sudah resmi jadi mahasiswa, jadi—tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak keinginan Neji yang sudah tidak sabar untuk mengkalim jiwa dan raga pemuda itu sebagai miliknya.

"Kau punya coklat panas, tidak? Badanku beku rasanya," Sasuke melempar mantel sembarangan di sofa apartemen itu dan langsung menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Aku buatkan dulu. Kau mandilah. Dasar anak kecil, dingin begini saja tidak kuat."

Sasuke menendang kaki Neji, "jangan katai aku anak kecil!" serunya sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Neji mengusap tulang keringnya yang ditendang Sasuke barusan, "brutal begini... mananya yang bukan anak kecil?" lalu dia pun beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat coklat panas kesukaan Sasuke di tengah udara dingin begini.

.

Setelah Sasuke selesai mandi. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa sambil menonton DVD yang baru saja mereka beli di Shibuya tadi. Neji merangkul pundak Sasuke, menikmati aroma sabun yang tercium darinya. Sebenarnya Neji sudah tidak tahan, tapi... tipe seperti Sasuke tidak bisa diajak bercumbu begitu saja. Dua tahun mengenalnya, Neji paham benar sifat kekasihnya ini. Dia harus pandai-pandai membangkitkan mood supaya Sasuke bersedia untuk menyerahkan diri padanya.

"Neji, bisa tidak sih kau duduk jauhan sedikit? Kau membuatku tidak konsentrasi menonton."

Tersenyum, Neji malah mencium pipi Sasuke, "bagus kalau kau tidak konsentrasi, sekalian saja kita tidak usah melihat filmnya. Lagipula tujuanmu kemari kan memang bukan buat menonton DVD," bisik Neji di telinga Sasuke. Dia sudah hafal benar titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Sasuke. Meski mereka sama sekali belum pernah bercinta, tapi untuk menemukan titik-titik itu, Neji selalu mencarinya saat dia mebuai Sasuke dengan ciuman. Sekarang, dia sudah expert dalam memanjakan Sasuke.

Neji melihat rona merah di wajah Sasuke saat dia mengusap lehernya perlahan dengan jemarinya. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang menggoda iman. Tak mau buang waktu lagi, Neji akhirnya melumat bibir Sasuke dalam ciuman yang penuh hasrat. Tubuhnya sudah cukup bersabar dan dia menginginkan Sasuke... sekarang juga...

"Engh..." erangan terdengar dari Sasuke saat lidah Neji menyusup masuk dalam mulutnya dan mulai meraba seluruh bagiannya. Getaran halus yang familiar terasa di tulang belakangnya. Tanpa perintah dari otak, kedua tangan Sasuke memeluk Neji erat dan menyerah, menikmati ciuman itu sepenuhnya.

Neji pun mempergunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik. Dia makin menjerat Sasuke dalam keintiman itu. Setelah yakin Sasuke sudah benar-benar larut dalam ciumannya, tangan Neji pun mulai beraksi. Perlahan dia menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kaus Sasuke dan mengusap kulit Sasuke yang halus. Dia meraba bentuk tubuh Sasuke yang sungguh sempurna bagi inderanya.

Sasuke kembali mengerang saat Neji mencapai titik sensitif di dadanya. Tubuhnya gemetaran saat Neji memainkan titik itu dengan dua jemarinya dan sesekali memberi cubitan kecil yang membuat otak Sasuke makin berantakan dibuatnya. Panas tubuhnya meningkat, dan dia merasakan ada yang berubah di tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau juga sudah tidak sabaran," kata Neji, melepaskan ciumannya yang diiringi protes dari Sasuke, "untuk yang pertama, lebih pas kalau kita lakukan di tempat tidur."

Mendengar itu, wajah Sasuke benar-benar memerah, tapi dia tidak menolak saat Neji mengajaknya pindah ke tempat tidur yang tak begitu jauh letaknya dari sofa. Sasuke sudah tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri, kalau dia sungguh ingin menjadi milik Neji... seutuhnya.

Sampi di sisi tempat tidur, Neji melepaskan kaus Sasuke dan memandang tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan lapar. Sudah berapa lama dia mengidamkan untuk menjelajahi tubuh Sasuke dengan bibirnya, menyecap rasa pemda itu dengan lidahnya... Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Neji melayang.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" ujar Sasuke pelan. Malu juga rasanya melihat mata Neji yang memandangi sekujur tubuhnya.

Neji tersenyum, "aku hanya terpesona padamu," katanya. Lalu dia pun mrebahkan Sasuke di kasur empuk itu, "sekarang aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau memintanya Sasuke. Batas perjanjian kita sudah habis."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu...," Neji mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat, "aku akan menikmatimu malam ini, Sasuke..."

.

"Nggh... ahh... Neji..." Sasuke menggeliat pelan merasakan Neji menghisap titik di dadanya, mengigitnya dengan lembut. Sentuhan itu membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Neji menahan tangan Sasuke dan mengulum titik itu dengan lapar. Salah satu pahanya berada di antara kedua kaki Sasuke dan menyentuh kesejatian Sasuke yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana jeans yang dipakainya.

Sasuke melenguh merasakan sentuhan Neji di bawah sana. Celana jeans yang dia kenakan sudah terasa sangat tidak nyaman, "Neji... ngg..."

Hisapan Neji akhirnya berhenti, namun dilanjutkan dengan jilatan sendual dari dada menuju perutnya. Neji melepaskan tangan Sasuke hanya untuk memanja dua titik di dada pemuda itu sementara lidahnya memanja pusar Sasuke yang membuat pemuda bermata hitam itu menggelinjang penuh nafsu. Erangan dan desahan Sasuke makin liar tiap kali Neji menyentuhnya.

Puas menikmati tubuh Sasuke, akhirnya Neji memutuskan sudah saatnya memberikan kekasihnya itu kenikmatan bercinta yang sesungguhnya. Bukan sekedari ciuman dan belaian belaka. Neji duduk tegak dan meraih ikat pinggang Sasuke. dengan gerak pelan, dia mengenyahkan ikat pinggang itu. Lalu dengan perlahan pula dia melepaskan kancing jeans Sasuke dan kemudian menurunkan resleting Sasuke.

Melihat kalau perlahan Neji menurunkan helai jeans berikut dalaman dari tubuhnya, Sasuke memejamkan mata erat. Dan dia tetap menutup mata saat merasakan kalau helai kain itu sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Sering sekali dia bayangkan dirinya terlentang polos di hadapn Neji, namun apa yang dirasakan dari imajinasi dan kenyataan sungguh jauh berbeda. Saat ini, meski Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dia seolah bisa merasakan pandangan Neji padanya.

"Kau sempurna, Sasuke..." bisik Neji, memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Sasuke, "lihat aku, Sasuke... lihatlah aku!"

Menelan ludah paksa, Sasuke akhirnya membuka mata dan memandang wajah Neji yang tersenyum padanya. Tapi segera Sasuke memejamkan matanya lagi saat Neji mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat. Tubuh Sasuke merespon semua sentuhan itu, terlebih saat belaian itu menuju ke kakinya. Neji mangusap paha bagian dalam Sasuke yang membuatnya merinding seketika.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna, Sasuke," suara Neji menembus telinga Sasuke saat dia merasakan kedua kakinya terangkat dan terbuka lebar. Wajah Sasuke panas dibuatnya, membayangkan posisinya sendiri saat ini.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat tubuh Sasuke tersentak. Dia merasakan lidah Neji menyusuri bentuk kesejatiannya, "AHH!" tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangkat pinggulnya, merespon sentuhan yang membuatnya sekejab merasa melayang meninggalkan bumi.

Sentuhan itu tak berakhir, dia merasakan panas yang luar biasa saat Neji menikmati keutuhan dirinya itu. Memberanikan diri, Sasuke membuka matanya, dan segera di amenyesal, karena apa yang dia lihat kini membuatnya melupakan hal lain selain fakta kalau dia tengah bercinta dengan Neji, dengan kekasihnya.

Dia melihat bagaimana Neji mengulum dan menikmati dirinya bagaikan menikmati sebatang permen lolipop. Gelombang panas menghantam kesadaran Sasuke dan membiarkan tubuhnya menerima semua itu.

Tahu kalau Sasuke sudah pasrah, Neji pun makin menikmati aktivitas mulut danlidahnya itu. merasakan getaran dari diri Sasuke yang mengalir padanya. Sungguh dia tak mau semua ini berakhir.

"Ahh... anhh! Neji... Neji..." Sasuke meremas seprai saat Neji mengulum keseluruhan dirinya, "engghh... ngghh!" rasanya seperti mimpi, merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ini.

Memberi kenikmatan yang lebih pada kekasihnya, Neji lalu menjilati ujung kesejatian Sasuke yang memerah dan menggodanya dengan sensual.

"Neji... ahh! J-jangan! Ngghh!" Sasuke menggeliat liar merasakan gelora panas berkumpul di perutnya, siap meledak kapanpun. Tapi Neji tak berhenti, malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya, "enghh! Neji! Aku... ahh... aku..." Sasuke mulai panik merasakan kalau tubuhnya tak akan kuat menahan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, "Neji... Nejiiii!"

Dengan teriakan itu, tubuh Sasuke terkulai lemas setelah dia membiarkan tubuhnya mencair oleh sentuhan Neji itu. peluh membasahi tubuhnya dan nafasnya pun tersengal. Ini... luar biasa. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau tubuhnya bisa bereaksi sehebat itu.

Puas dengan hasil yang dia dapat, Neji mengusap pipi Sasuke, "ini baru permulaan. Bahkan belum ada sepuluh persen dari apa yang akan aku berikan padamu," katanya. Lalu dia pun mulai melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya. Menjadikan dia sama polosnya dengan Sasuke sekarang. Rambut panjangnya tetap di biarkan terikat rapi di belakang lehernya supaya tidak mengganggu.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak karuan memandang kesempurnaan Neji di hadapannya itu. bahkan tanpa Neji harus menyentuhnya, tubuh Sasuke terasa panas dan sungguh tidak terkendali.

Neji merendahkan tubuhnya dan memberi Sasuke ciuman yang dalam, sementara itu tangannya menikmati sisi tubuh Sasuke yang tadi dia manja. Memberi pijatan lembut yang membuat pemuda itu kembali mengerang nikmat...

"Nghh!" dua kali sudah Sasuke menyerah oleh pesona Neji. Tapi dia malah makin merasa kalau tubuhnya masih menginginkan lebih. Dia tahu dia belum menjadi milik Neji dengan sempurna.

Neji memandang tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh kenikmatan itu. Kekasihnya ini sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai pemula dalam bercinta. Tubuhnya merespon semua sentuhan Neji dengan sangat baik. Itu makin membuat Neji penasaran, bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat mereka menuju babak utamanya.

"Neji..." desah Sasuke pelan. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya mengiisyaratkan rasa hau dan lapar akan sentuhan Neji.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Sasuke," Neji menyusuri kesejatian Sasuke dengan jemarinya, "aku ingin mendengarmu menyebut namaku..." kini kedua tangannya kembali mengangkat kaki Sasuke, menunjukkan jalan yang dia incar sedari tadi.

"Ahh... Neji..." Sasuke mengerang saat merasakan sentuhkan di bagian dirinya yang belum pernah terjamah.

"Ya... seperti itu, Sasuke. Sebut namaku... hanya aku..."

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke merasa dunianya runtuh seketika saat rasa sakit menghujam tubuhnya, "AHHH!" jeritnya sekuat tenaga, "N-NEJI... AH! AHH!"

Neji menulikan diri pada jeritan Sasuke. Panas, sempit... menggairahkan. Dia ingin segera merusaknya dan membawa Sasuke menuju tempat yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya.

"NEJI! SAKIIIT!" airmata jatuh tak tertahankan dari sudut mata Sasuke. Tubuhnya seolah terkoyak menjadi dua. Perih... "Neji... Neji ku mohon!" Sasuke mencengkram seprei dengan erat, berusaha mengatasi rasa sakit itu.

Tapi Neji tak berhenti. Tidak... belm saatnya berhenti. Dia pun makin berusaha menerobos pertahan Sasuke yang terakhir. Sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya dia bisa membuka jalan, meski diiringi isak tangis Sasuke. Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit itu, Neji pun kembali memanja Sasuke dengan pijatan dan belaian yang lembut. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, isak Sasuke mulai menghilang dan kembali terdengar erangan-erangn nikmat yang sangat dia sukai itu.

"Ahh... mmm... Neji..." Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat tubuhnya kembali bereaksi oleh sentuhan Neji. Dia merasakan cairan panasnya turun dan menyentuh titik pertemuannya dengan Neji. Perih... tapi berikutnya, dia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Merasakan Neji perlahan memenuhi dirinya, "aahhh... uuh... Neji..."

Tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan kehadirannya, Neji menarik diri hanya untuk kembali menembus celah sempit yang ingin dengan segera dia klaim sebagai miliknya.

"Uhh... ahh... Neji... aaahhnn..."

"Nghh... Sasuke..." Neji ikut mengerang saat merasakan Sasuke menahan lajunya. Namun itu tidak berarti Neji menyerah, dia terus bergerak sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka jalannya lagi.

"Ahh! C-cukup, Neji..." erang Sasuke, "t-tidak bisa lagi... aahhh!"

Nejilah yang paling tahu kalau itu tidak benar. Dia belum menemukan apa yang dia cari, "sedikit lagi, Sasuke... sedikit lagi..."

"Enghh! Ah! Ah!" Sasuke bergerak seiring dengan gerakan Neji di dalam tubuhnya. Perih sudah lenyap tak berbekas, digantikan oleh sensasi yang memabukkan dan membuatnya bagai gila. Tubuhnya tak kuat menahan gelora yang menghanyutkannya dan terus mengeluarkan sari dirinya.

Satu gerakan terakhir, akhirnya Neji menemukan titik pusat seluruh kenikmatan dalam tubuh Sasuke. dia berhasil dan akhirnya dia mendengar Sasuke berteriak penuh kepuasa dan menyerukan namanya. Tubuhnya mengejang saat tubuhnya menggila merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara itu.

"NGHHHH! NEJIII!" Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa tubuhnya begitu utuh. Begitu lengkap. Dan dia tahu Nejilah yang telah melengkapi apa yang hilang darinya. Kesatuan mereka saat ini membuat keduanya meninggalkan fana dan berkelana dalam ruang waktu yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

"Hei... kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Ini sudah sudah jam sembilan," Neji duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang tidur melingkar persis seperti anak kucing, "Sasuke..."

"Biarkan aku!" Sasuke menepis tangan Neji yang mengguncang tubuhnya, "aku capek tahu..."

Neji tersenyum, "iya iya... habis tidurmu nyenyak sekali, tuan muda. Jadi pingin iseng."

Mendengar gurauan Neji itu, Sasuke menyambar bantal nganggur di sebelahnya dan melemparkannya pada Neji yang malah tertawa, "memang siapa yang membuat aku jadi secapek ini?" serunya dengan wajah merah padam mengingat entah berapa kali mereka bercinta semalam. Membuat badannya seperti remuk pagi ini.

Neji menangkap bantal itu dan melatakkannya di tempat semula, "aku tidak akan ganggu. Aku janji," Neji memberi Sasuke ciuman singkat dan menyuruh pemuda itu berbaring lagi.

Menikmati belaian lembut di kepalanya, Sasuke dengan segera merasa mengantuk lagi. Neji pasti selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya tenang. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sasuke kembali terlelap.

"Dasar manja," Neji mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke, "oyasumi," dia tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sandwich kesukaan Sasuke untuk sarapan mereka nanti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Mwahahahaha! Ternyata kalu otak lagi konslet penyaluran yang tepat memang dengan bikin fic NejiSasu XDD Ah—sungguh menyegarkan pikiran^^ So... Para NejiSasu Lover... Ini sebagai ucapan makasih dari aku atas dulungannya. So... monggo silahkan diRipiu setelah membersihkan bercak darah di sekitar anda^^ Para pembenci pair ini ato pembenci Yaoi tapi nekad ngeFlame, ya monggo. Kan jadi bukti betapa isengnya anda yang tetep ngotot mencet tombol review buat ngeFlame^^

Buat Apple en Veritas yang lagi merantau nun jauh di sana. Moga puas ini sebagai hadiah ultah kalian berdua. Berhubung cuma beda seminggu, jadi kadonya jadi satu aja. *pelit mode on*

So... Ripiu?


End file.
